


promise me

by dreamxhonk



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: DreamSMP - Freeform, Gen, Pogtopia, l'manburg, manburg, wilbur did a boom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27540352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamxhonk/pseuds/dreamxhonk
Summary: an alternate universe where Wilbur pressed the button at the festival and Tommy couldn't stop him. the story starts right after Tubbo's execution and evolves from there.this story is heavily based off of and draws direct inspiration from @rosealinaheart on TikTok
Kudos: 10





	1. going through with it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s the day of the manburg festival, and Wilbur finally did what he always threatened to do
> 
> he pressed the button

“Wilbur please, this isn’t how it was supposed to end!” Tommy is crouched down at Wilbur’s feet, hugging Tubbo for dear life. Wilbur is mere inches from the button now, a crazed look in his eyes as he stares down Tommy. “Tommy, you have to understand here, I don’t give a shit about what happens to Manburg, I don’t care who I hurt, I want them to pay, I want all of them to pay” Wilbur yells, reaching out to press the button.

Suddenly, Tommy grabs Wilbur’s coat and yanks him to the ground. “Wilbur, I promised I would follow you, but this ends now.” Wilbur begins to laugh and rises to his feet. Before Tommy can even react, he feels the warm touch of a crossbow pressed against his forehead. “I’m sorry Tommy,” Wilbur says.  


“I don’t like traitors”

Wilbur turns away from Tommy, ignoring Tubbo’s muffled screams. They didn’t matter, neither one of them mattered, they were both traitors who deserved to die. “At last” Wilbur whispers. “All of this can come to an end” As he nears the button a familiar tune plays out…

I heard there was a special place…

Wilbur presses the button and hears the clicks of redstone begin to ring out across Manburg

Where men could go and emancipate…

“Guys, what’s that?” Quackity says, stepping back from the podium where he stood with George and Schlatt.

From the brutality…

Niki runs towards the stage, tears in her eyes. “Where is Wilbur?” she yells, wielding a glowing diamond sword, pointing it at Schlatt

And the tyranny…

Dream watches from atop a tower. He hears a noise. Something isn’t right.

Of their rulers…

The TNT below Manburg begins to ignite, hissing below the ground

This place is real, you needn’t fret…

“Seriously guys, I think we need to get out of here right now” Quackity yells, trying to pull Schlatt off the podium

With Wilbur…

Wilbur leans back in his wooden chair, listening to the symphony of chaos aboveground

Tommy…

Tommy is losing consciousness now, the arrow sticking through his head. He can faintly hear Tubbo saying something as everything goes black

Tubbo…

“Come on Tommy please, please stay with me big man I need you” Tubbo cries, pulling Tommy up against a nearby tree, after dragging him out of Wilbur’s cave

Fuck Eret…

Eret recognizes the sound immediately. “Guys it’s TNT, he rigged the city” they yell, trying to direct everyone out of Manburg. “This whole place is gonna blow, we need to leave now!”

It’s a very big and not blown up L’manburg…

Fundy searches desperately for Wilbur, for any sign of where his father may be. “I can still fix this”, he thinks to himself. “I still have time to stop him”

My L’manburg…

Boom.

My L’manburg…

“Skeppy where are you???”

My L’manburg…

“Sapnap????”

“Bye Manburg”

Wilbur smirks as the entire world goes white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, sorry this is a bit short, this is my first work on ao3 (i’ve been on wattpad for years but dang this site is so much easier to use)  
> i’m really excited for this story, i don’t have a set schedule because of school, but so far i’m really enjoying it


	2. my president

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quackity is one of the first to wake up after the explosion  
> He's also one of the first to realize what Wilbur has done

Quackity can remember what happened before the blast. It was the great festival of Manburg, a day to celebrate and rejoice in their newfound freedom brought forth by Schlatt. As vice president, Quackity stood by Schlatt’s side the entire time, even as he had Technoblade execute Tubbo in front of the whole server. He remembers hearing Tommy’s voice as he ran into the forest with Tubbo. Techno’s arrow hadn’t killed him, it just knocked him out, the strength potions made sure of that.

Then, there was this loud clicking noise coming from the forest. It got louder and louder until it was right under the podium. That’s when he tried to grab Schlatt and run because whatever happened, it wasn’t going to end well. He pleaded with Schlatt on top of the podium as everyone else ran. “Schlatt please listen, you have to come with me, you’re not safe here, I can help you.” Schlatt laughed and pointed his bow at Quackity. “Oh Quackity,” he said, stumbling forward and pushing him almost to the edge. “How many times do I have to tell you to not. fucking. question me.” 

That’s when the first blast occurred, on the other side of the grounds, blowing the boxing ring to bits. “Schlatt no, you have to come with me” Quackity yells, pushing Schlatt off of him and trying to drag him away from the podium. He could hear the booms getting more frequent and closer as he dragged the drunken president closer towards the White House.

Just as he got both himself and Schlatt inside, everything blew up around him. The once strong walls of the house that he and Wilbur built gave away to the TNT, and granite and stone fell around him. He tried to grab Schlatt, and everything went dark.

Quackity woke up surrounded by rubble and dust. He lay in the remains of the White House, fire burning all around the hill it sat upon. Coughing, he sat up and surveyed his surroundings. Aside from his nose bleeding and his arm hurting a bit when he moved, Quackity was, for the most part, alive and well. Then everything came back to him. The festival, the TNT, the podium… Schlatt.  
Stumbling to his feet, he began shifting piles of stone. “Schlatt??? Schlatt where are you?” he yelled over the flames. After a few minutes of frantic searching that felt like hours, he feels something brush his leg. Crouching down to examine it, he realizes it’s a red tie. He looks up, and on the other side of the pile of rubble, laying on the ground, he sees him. 

Quackity gets up and runs over to the place where Schlatt is lying unconscious in the dirt. “No…” he sobs, pulling Schlatt into his arms. “My president…” he gasps as he pushes his hair away from his face. He can feel the faintest rise and fall of Schlatt’s chest against his own, as he wipes the debris and dust from his charred and torn suit. He had cuts all across his face and arms from where the nearby glass windows had shattered in the blast, and one of his horns was chipped at the top. 

For a while, all Quackity does is just sit there and cry, cradling Schlatt in his arms. He hears movement in other parts of the city, but he doesn’t care, because for all of the pain and suffering Schlatt had caused towards him and so many others, deep down he really did care about him, even if Schlatt didn’t feel the same.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was probably one of my favorite chapters to write honestly so far, I hope you guys are enjoying the story! keep watching for the next chapter because it may or may not include platonic skephalo angst hehe


End file.
